Defiance At It's Finest!
by Amvpuax
Summary: Ichigo is declared a Hollow soul by the Seretei, and is ordered to be apprehended by the court. No character pairing yet. T for a bit of language.
1. Without a Plan

Welcome to a mini project of mine, a Bleach Fic! This is likely going to be another 50k word epic, as I have a lot to get through, and this is only the beginning. There are spelling errors, as my proof reader has been on vacation for quite some time, but bear with me.

A/N: The story unfolds in third person with Ichigo giving a brief naration at certain parts in the story. (Kind of like Tidus in FFX).

When I decided to write a Bleach Fic, I pondered exactly what made Bleach popular. And I found a dense storyline. So that's what Im going to give you.

Hope you enjoy this introduction to my piece. It takes place after Ichigo returns from Los Nachos, with a slight change in canon to bring my idea to life.

It requires you to be ROUGHLY up to date with the manga, and very up to date with the anime to understand some ideas.

Welcome to chapter one of 'Defiance at its Finest'!

Without a Plan

"It simply cannot be helped" Yamamoto said as he erected himself.

The rooms atmosphere changed immediatly.

"Don't you think it would be more wise to have him brought here?" Kurotsuchi riddled the others. "After all, it would be such a waste..."

"HA!"

Kenpachi threw his hands down as he glared at the captain of the 12th.

"Ichigo isn't a lab rat, and besides, he and I have some unfinished business!" He yelled, with an obvious disregard for etiqutte.

"You cannot possible blame me" Kurotsuchi replied. "Besides, the study of his kind was before my time, and I would simple relish in the chance to see how my various medications affect him."

Unahana averted herself out of her usual piercing gaze and turned to Kurotsuchi. "You mean Urahara?"

"Of course!" Kurotsuchi snapped. "Much of his work was strateigically erased, and my records are in need of an update."

Byakuya was brought out of his usual trance too, and entered the conversation.

"By his kind you are reffering to the ones exiled?" He questioned, though posed as a statement.

The captains all became still and silent. They had all known of the tribulations and experienced first hand what had occured in Uraharas time, some more than others. Some none at all. Kurotsuchi stared at his equals, annoyed that there was still no confirmation to Kuchiki's question. He was deeply undermined by this. Him, the captain of the division of research, knew less than those bred only to be unintelligble brutes.

"I assume by this pathetic moment of remembrance that Kuchiki spoke the truth, out of the bounds of even my knowledge" Kurotsuchi said as he too stood up, par now only with Yamamoto.

Unahana stared at Yamamoto, aquiring his attention.

"I Agree with Kurotsuchi" She said, directed only to Yamamoto. "It would be a waste to simply banish him"

Yamamoto's face turned to Unahana, and remained silent, as if to remind her that, within this council, they were equals.

Toshirous attention was wearing thin.

"He will not come easily, no matter what path we take" He stated, before returning to his ignorance.

Soifon stood, her mind set.

"Then take all paths"

Her statement brought her the attention of all.

"There are those who wish to settle this peacefully, those who want to treat him as hostile, and those who believe he is a specimen" Soifon said. "Due to the nature of each path, they can be taken systematically, to allow them all to be explored."

No on spoke, a gesture into welcoming her plan.

"I opt we first negotiate, then if unsuccessful, take him by force to be examined" She completed.

Again, no objections.

Yamamoto, still standing, spoke again.

"Then it is settled. Hitsugaya, take Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji and attempt to convince him to come peacefully" He began, his eyes closed, as if in contemplation, though his mid was already made up. "If he chooses not to, Kuchiki Byakuya, Soifon and Kenpachi Zaraki will attempt to bring him in by force, to be examined under the 12th division."

Shunsui lifted his hat.

"Don't you think this is a little irrational?" He asked. "After all, he is quite an asset to the Seretei..."

Yamamoto raised his voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is more hollow than shinigami, and must be treated accordingly".

I was 15 at the time. The 13 courtguard squads had recived intel from Kurotsuchi and Unahana of my unusual spiritual pressure after I left Los Nachos. For a captain, especially Kurotsuchi, it didn't take them long to figure out what was going on inside of me, the hollow issue, of course. Ex~Captain Aizen had retreated back with his Menos after his battle with Hisagi and I, and when the Captains convened, my problem began. After what Orihime told me about my battle with Ulquiorra, it was obvious to me, and I guess the Captains too, that I was potentially the most powerful being in existance, at least by myself. I definetly don't look at this chapter in my story as my favourite, but its the most important.

"No" Abarai Renji replied, as he stood up, fists clenched. "I'd rather have no part in this at all"

'Those bastards, after all Ichigo had done for us..' Renji thought.

In truth, Toshirou shared the luitenants angst.

"In case you have forgotten, orders are orders, and it doesn't take long for one to remember what happens to those who are quick to disobey" He replied, still seated cross legged, face down and eyes closed, just as if he was communing with Hyorinmaru.

His tone was loud, and obvious. Toshirou opened his eyes to stare at Renji, who caught on immediatly. As Renji walked past, Toshirou muttered "Urahara".

Following the Captains suit;

"I understand Captain Hitsugaya, I'll go and get Kuchiki Rukia."

Abarai Renji left his quarters, and started making his way down the overly large staircases leading down towards the Dis1# District. Due to Aizens assault, the frequency of hollow emergences had drastically reduced, and the Courtguard squads were no longer on call. They assumed Aizen would have to rally another larger, or stronger and formidable force, and considering the strength and time taken to create the last one, they had at least 2 months to spare. Most of the soul society occupants were still unaware of Aizens plans and attacks, and were continuing their day to day lives. From where he stood, he could see both his destination, the Kuchiki resident, and the Dis80# District, where he and Rukia grew up. He neednt remind himself of that time, but the memories of his fight with Ichigo months ago became vivid in his mind, as they took place only a flight away. Despite the 4th sqaud's healing abilities, he still bore scars of the battle. He broke into a run, the urgency of the situation finally conecting in his mind.

"No way those bastards are going to betray him!" Renji yelled

Byakuya and Kenpachi stood up high in the Seretei court, side by side staring down at Renji.

"We've both faught with and against Kurosaki Ichigo.." Byakuya started.

Kenpachi turned and stared at the captain.

"No shit, and when did you become all sentimentle?" He replied, his voice course and his tone rash.

Byakuya didnt reply, but simply kept staring out over the soul society. They stood still watching Renji rush to find Rukia. But Byakuya's opinion was always inevitably going to emerge.

"I wouldn't exepct someone like you to understand, one who hasn't even spoken to his Zanpakuto" He said finally, not looking to speak at Kenipachi.

Kenpachi smiled to himself.

'What he doesn't know can hurt him' He thought to himself. But his own inner thinking was made shortlived.

"Im going to go with Abarai and Hitsugaya" Byakuya said, as he turned and began to leave. "Ichigo isn't going to come easily"

Kenpachi gripped his Zanpakuto as he turned to face Byakuya.

"What? You think Im going to let you have all the fun?" He yelled out. "Ichigo is just as much mine as he is yours!"

"Rukia!" Renji yelled out relentlessly at the Kuchiki resident's front gate.

He banged on the gate, making a formidable disturbance, but over time, he quickly realised it was to no avail. He turned around to make his way for Ch#, in hopes she could send out an emergency notice to help locate Rukia.

The quick break again let him think. How would Rukia react? The person she at least admired has been marked as a target for either gruling scientific experiments, or subject to a kill on sight order. She wasn't just a fragile frame, but she had always had a fragile mental state, made obvious by her introverted and cold typical exterior. But Ichigo was always able to brake that, and to lose him would have a heavy effect, such as her chaotic depression that came about when she faced execution, thinking he was dead. Renji sighed as he slumped to the ground.

"Bringing her isn't the greatest idea" Came a voice from his left.

Byakuya's voice rang in Renji's mind.

He looked up. Toshirou, Kenpachi and Byakuya were standing above him, their personality conflicts shown, as neither of them looked in the same direction; at Renji, who stood up in surprise.

"You know I can't let you complete our orders, and Rukia won't stand for it either" He said sternly, but trying to keep his voice down.

Kenpachi pushed past Toshirou to speak to Renji directly.

"Pipe down you idiot, you don't want that sort of shit floating around" He replied. "Hitsugaya already informed us of your plans."

Renji returned with a look of confusion.

"I took the liberty of putting our plan into one word for simplicity, and to make sure our actions are less easily plotted and tracked" Toshirou stated. "They can't figure out our plan if there never really was one."

The four of them stood without a word for moment, and Renji's face drooped.

"Well..." He mumbled.

Toshirou shared his emotion.

"I thought a luitenant could figure it out" He replied walking off between Byakuya and Kenpachi.

Byakuya followed suit, and Kenpachi swiftly hit Renji upside the head.

"Its 'Defiance'" Kenpachi said, his voice deep, but quiet.

When Byakuya told me what happened that day, I was quite surprised. It was a breath of fresh air to know that they would defy the seretei at the drop of a hat for me, considering they were all top ranking shinigamis at the time. There wasn't much more that could have been said, I'm sure your uncle can fill you in if there's something I've missed.


	2. First Temptation of Abarai

I am quite aware what its like to read massive blocks of text, so I'll try keep my chapters somewhat shorter than those of a generic novel.

I am definitely not as adept at Bleach lore and correct use as I am with other animes, so If I slip up something major, please let me know.

Welcome to chapter two

First Temptation of Abarai

Kenpachi turned around to follow Hitsugaya, who had already began to make his way towards the Senkaimon. Renji knew what defiance ment, but he was still confused as to how that was a plan, or how the Captain of the 11th was able to grasp it before him. Even though he hadn't found Rukia, he still started to follow Kenpachi. The Senkaimon was back into the seretei, but it was a much faster journey as Byakuya and Toshirou insisted on using shunpo to travel, much to his disdain, as his flash step abilities were no where near the level of a captain, nor did he have the raw speed of Kenpachi, who opted to just sprint the way, whilest leaping between structures.

Renji sighed as he was left behind by the captains, but the faster they could reach Ichigo, the more time they would have to prepare. He knew they would need all the time they could get, but the thought of the odds nearly brought him despair. 5 shinigamis verses the entirety of the seretei courtguard, and the realisation made him wish he had a more similar mindset to his 3 captain companions

Toshirou, whos calm and collected personality allowed him to think clearly, no matter what the situation, Byakuya, whos power and pride could never leave him in ruins, and Kenpachi, who wants nothing more than a fight.

"I guess that's the quality of a captain" He said to himself as he picked up speed, no longer caught in his realisation.

The only other members of the courtgaurd that had achieved bankai were himself and Ikkaku, and from that analysis, neither were suited to become a captain.

Renji had told me of his thoughts on that topic more than once, and I would always disagree with him, though I never told him why. It was his loyalty to his companions and friends that would have made him a perfect captain. He wouldn't have been the strongest captain, at least at the time, but there would have been no better captain in my eyes.

As the Senkaimon came into veiw, Renji realised why they hadn't bothered to go and get Rukia. She was standing beside the rest of the party, all facing his direction, obviously in waiting for him.

"Hurry up Renji!" Rukia called out, her tone showing her impatience rather her opinion of urgency.

Renji frowned as he came up to the rest of the group.

"Open the gate" Toshirou ordered, facing the group of shinigami in charge of the Senkaimon, though not looking at them.

The shinigami hesitated.

"Wasn't Captain Soifon supposed to being going as well?" One of them asked.

The captains present looked at eachother.

"Soifon won't be joining us today" Byakuya answered. "Her style isn't suited for apprehension."

The Shinigami from the 13th sqaud shrugged it off, for it was true, and it wasn't his play to ignore a captains orders.

As the Senkaimon opened;

"Hitsugaya," Renji began. "What's the gates destination?"

But instead of giving a reply, the 4 other shinigamis entered the soul gate. Renji caught only quickly this time, realising the destination was of importance to their mission.

"Close the gate immediatly after we are through" Renji ordered the shinigami in charge as he too enetered the gate.

Renji spent the extra energy to catch up to the group. The 5 then ran in silence, not because they were lost in thought, but the conflicting personalities were still making it hard for them to bond. Renji knew though that it would be vital.

"We're going first to Urahara?" He asked, posing the question to all of them.

"Yes, he's the only one who help us with our gigai and spiritual limiters" Replied Toshirou.

Renji for one had forgotten about both, since he had spent most of his recent battles in Los Nachos, where neither were a problem. He didn't bother asking how Urahara was able to help, as it was obvious none of them there knew. The limiter wouldn't be be a problem for Rukia, but the gigai issue was an important one, as both ones he knew of wouldn't work. The one created by the soul soceity allowed them to be traced, and the one created by Urahara drained spirital power.

"Reaching Urahara will be vital to our plan in many more ways than will first come to mind, Renji" Byakuya stated. "Though we are all strong, I doubt we have enough."

Not even Kenpachi spoke to denounce what the captain of the 6th said, and out of them all, he would have been the first to announce his power to the rest of the group. Renji didn't know what he meant by not having enough, but he figured it was exactly in the way he had said; more ways than those that immediatly come to mind. The first however, was the ability of Kuchiki Rukia.

Unlike the rest of them, including Ichigo, she was the only one to not have achieved bankai, which, just as Urahara had explained it to Ichigo, would increase her power ten fold.

Thinking of the humor in the situation;

"Hey, Rukia, get your ass into gear, you're lacking bankai" Renji said, uttering a laugh to himself.

Rukia and Toshirou failed to see the point of the joke. Kenpachi took it differently.

"So, you need bankai to powerful?" Kenpachi questioned Renji.

Renji knew immediatly what this would lead too, and braced himself. He knew arguing or reasoning would only delay the inevitable.

"Alright Kenpachi, draw your sword" He replied. "I know there's no way out of this"

Kenpachi's grin widened, as his chipped, battle~scarred unknown Zanpakuto was unsheathed, and he stood ready, or as much as he needed for the fight. Renji too drew his sword.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He called, running his hand along the face of the blade.

The black blades protuded from the edge as it widened. As his hand left the tip of the blade, he widened his legs into his battle stance.

As expected, the others stopped running and stood to watch. But, not all were amused.

"Renji stop, you're wasting time!" Rukia called, again, in the same old, cold tone.

She motioned to get betwen the quaralling men, but Byakuyas arm came between them. Before she could question his actions, Toshirou had stepped forward.

"Hey!" He called, and aquiring the battle~ready men's attention. "The Senkaimon will calapse if you fight."

Renji and Kenpachi both stood and stared at eachother, neither truly willing to give up the pending fight. But quietly, both men knew of the fragility of the Senkaimon, and retracted their weapons. Simultaniously, they turned and continued walking through the Senkaimon.

"Don't go around thinking this is over" Renji said, his arms resting over his Zanpakuto on his shoulders.

"Cut it out Renji" Rukia said in response, as she left following Byakuya.

Both Kenpachi and Renji uttered a "Chh" in unison as an act of disregard to Rukia's comment.

Toshirou waited until they had all passed to finally turn and follow. The density of the shadow enveloping them was beginning to thin, showing evidense that they were nearing the exit of the Senkaimon; a relief to both Byakuya and him, who were wary of the futility of any fights between the party.

The silence between them returned as the shadows continued to thin more and more rapidly, until the exit appeared, and the image of Urahara's shop pearing through, and the light illuminating the surounding darkness.

I had never thought Renji would be that bent up on his own pride to challange Kenpachi, considering his goal was always to be defeat Byakuya. But, you know, it wasn't long into our training did I finally figure out why. Always being pushed into the background, always being more so useless when times got tough, Renji's jelousy was beginning to tempt him. In the long run I guess it worked for him, but it was scary at first to see what he would go through to prove himself. If you want to see the marks of his determination, just ask your uncle.


	3. The Next Level

Chapter 3 because I can. If you have been reading/waiting for my ideas to unfold, here is where it begins.

I wrote this chapter first, and released it to a select community before deciding to continue with the fic, just to make sure it was decent, and I received a good review, so I hope it will perform well here as well.

Anyway, chapter three.

Round 2x: The Next Level

I was in the middle of class when I felt their spiritual pressure as they came through the gate. It was obvious to the others as well that someone or something with immense spiritual pressure had appeared, but just as usual, they just assumed it was a hollow, and let me take care of it. Kon looked forward to every hollow attack; getting into my body was always a highlight of his day.

"Miss I have to go!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of his classroom, grabbing Kon out of his backpack on his way.

By this time, the class was used to his constant disturbances, and just let him go. Hollow appearences were quick work for even Orihime, so it never raised much of an alarm, but still needed to be rid of as fast as possible. He ran down the hall, and lept out the window closest to the edge of the school grounds, slipping Kon in mid air. Ichigo knew what troubles he caused when he forgot to use a mod soul for his body when he went to fight hollows, and quickly learned that it was a lot worse than the troubles caused when Kon was in control.

"I'll be back soon!" Ichigo called out to Kon as both fell through the air.

It didn't take him long to realise Kon was asleep after his body crashed to the ground. Ichigo frowned as he saw his wrists and shoulders bend into impossible positions. Thankfully his father was a docter, or at least claimed to be, and would be able to offer him at least a bit of aid when he returned to his now fractured body.

A perk of now being his shinigami self, was the clarity of the spiritual pressures he was sensing. A smile swept across his face when he realised who it was, but his mind quickly changed subject to why they were here as he flickered across the city in the general direction of their location. Why was such an honestly formidable force required after Aizens retreat? Surely it was too early for the Arrancar to have returned, and even then, if they had of, why didn't all the captains convene?

'Still, I get to see them all safe again' He thought as his great speed took him over his home. As he did, his father was out on the sidewalk, looking over the river. For a moment Ichigo thought he was watching, but he quickly ignored at, as he knew he was invisible to the general public. If he could see him, he would have certainly been trying to fly kick him in the face rather than simply observing him.

"It seems the man of the hour has arrived" Byakuya stated, who was the only one still standing awaiting Kurosaki's arrival.

Toshirou was communing with Hyorinmaru as he spent most of his spare time, as did Rukia with Shirayuki. Renji and Kenpachi past the time eyes locked, as if either was simply waiting for the other to make the first move. Though, at least Renji knew as long as their limmiters were still in place, there was no point in fighting.

As Ichigo lept over the top of Uraharas shop, Sandal~Hat emerged from the doorway.

"How nice of you all to pay a visit" Urahara said, his eyes covered by his hat. Though his tone was light, he picked up quickly on Toshirou's seriousness, obvious only in his stance. "Please, come inside"

Some motioning to follow, Kenpachi was left to forcifully drag Ichigo inside, who had barely grasped the context of the situation. Rukia was gestured by her elder to remain outside, an act that seemed to deeply undermine and disturb her.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested after being thrown inside and out of Rukia's earshot.

"Pipe down, idiot" Kenpachi replied.

Simply in his tone was enough to tell Ichigo there was something out of order. Usually the Captain of the 11th was harsh, but for once there was meaning behind his words. As the party adjusted to the situation, Urahara took a seat.

"So what brings you to my humble side of the known existance?" He said, directing his words to Toushirou.

After looking between Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo, and sparing a thought for Rukia;

"We need your help with removing our Spiritual Limmiters, and providing us with untracable, but regenerative gigais" Toushirou replied, arms crossed, and eyes returning to their almost naturally closed state.

Still, at this time, Ichigo had no clue as to why his comrads needed such tools.

"I'm in the dark here" Ichigo stated as he raised his hand.

There was a slight moment of silence within the room, making it obvious Urahara had some idea of what was planned.

"We are defying the Seretei to preserve the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami" Byakuya stated, coming out of his own, the breaking the rooms silence.

At this Ichigo simply stared at Byakuya, as if in arrogant disbelief of what he had just said. From what he counted, there were 7 of them here, and though it consisted of 5 that were at least at a captain level, Ichigo had come to the conclusion there would be no way to ensure their survival.

"And you've dragged me into this now" Kisuke stated, as he slumped, obviously not pleased with the current situation.

"There is also one other thing, Urahara" Renji began, stepping up and towards Sandal~Hat. "Rukia is the only one of us having unachieved bankai, and we are all aware how much of a liability she is without it."

Urahara absorbed this, and continued into a moment of thought, before Byakuya spoke again.

"She is also unaware of our plans, and I'm not sure she will take to them so easily" He stated, drawing Ichigo's attention once again. "She believes we are here to convince Kurosaki Ichigo to return to the seretei."

Again, Kisuke quietly took in the information provided.

"Knuckle head here can help with that, he's got a thing for that woman" Kenpachi said, patting Ichigo on the head, and his harsh tone returning.

It took Ichigo a moment to protest.

"You spend all your time with a 7 year old girl, Zaraki, I think you're in no position to talk" He replied, his tone giving the impression he was obviously proud of his comeback.

"You're sick Ichigo" Rukia said as she emerged from behind a pile of crates.

The 6 other shinigamis simply stared at Rukia for a moment, spare Urahara, who was still in quiet contemplation. Ichigo's main thought was wondering if she had been present for Renji's comment on her lack of Bankai, and secondly if she heard Kenpachi's comment. Toshirou had decided he was hungry.

"Well, the good news is I have a way to get rid of those pesky spiritual limmiters" Urahara finally said, breaking the awkward silence and situation. "And the gigai's should be no problem, but I will need some time. But they are the easy ones."

Renji caught on, as the final issue had not been addressed.

"So Rukia's bankai is the hard one?" He asked, glancing between Rukia and Kisuke.

Rukia had looked away. Though she knew that the power of Bankai was formidable, she was annoyed that Renji kept bringing it up.

"Won't it be no different to how you helped with mine?" Ichigo asked, sincere in his thoughts.

Urahara shook his head.

"It is probably well known that you're more Hollow than Shinigami" He replied. "Your Zanpakuto was materialized easily because of it essentially being a Hollow soul. Shirayuki being brought into our world from the entity of Rukia's mind would be like tearing out her spiritual power, and forcing it to endure."

Byakuya and Toushirou were not phased by Urahara's reply, but the remaining three Shinigami simply stood in awe of what the perverted man who spends all his time in sandals and a bucket hat had just said. Rukia was also still fathoming the fact that her companion was an aspect of a Hollow.

"The time we will have for Rukia to attain Bankai will rely on her spiritual power capital" Urahara simplified.

Renji and Ichigo were still dumbfounded, and their still blank stares forced a sigh from Kisuke.

"Rukia isn't strong enough to allow her Zanpakuto to be materialized for the three days we need for her to achieve Bankai". Urahara said, his tone stern, irritated by his students inedptitude. "Having her to re~materialize Shirayuki over and over would tear out her Zanpakuto's soul, and probably kill her."

Renji and Ichigo looked between eachother, Kisuke and Rukia.

"So, Rukia needs to get stronger before she gets Bankai?" Renji asked sincerely, obviously showing he needed confirmation of exactly what Urahara had just explained.

Kisuke looked around the room, making sure that everyone else didn't need a final, most simple re~explaination of what needed to be done.

"Yes, uhh, Toshirou, would you care to take Rukia..." He began, but what was required of the captain of the 10th was already obvious to him as he lead her down further into the shop.

Seeing the two leave, Ichigo and Renji sat up, Byakuya and Kenpachi glanced at eachother, and a simple deduction between them made it obvious that they too would be training partners.

"Sweet, well, come on Ichigo, there's work to be done" Renji said as he and Ichigo left in the same direction as the two before them, passing either side of Kisuke.

But before they could continue, two outstretched arms from the ex~captain halted their movement. Both shinigami both knew why they were being stopped, and a feint 'shit' could be heard from both parties.

"I'd rather have you train with Zaraki, if you don't mind, Renji" He stated, a noteworthy grin taken from Renji's face and applied to Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi erupted with laughter as he grabbed Renji by his fatigues, and threw him downward, smashing a sizable hole in the floor, and revealing one of Kisukes underground training grounds. Byakuya stepped back a moment before the floor opened wider, crumbling from the lack of support.

"Don't destroy and entire shop!" Urahara called as the captain of the 11th jumped down after his subordinate, drawing his Zanpakuto, and laughing wildly. He proceeded to stare at Byakuya, hoping for an explanation.

But neither Byakuya nor Ichigo uttered a word as the both walked in the same direction as Rukia and Toshirou had left. Urahara was left in a moment of unknowing, now able to empathize with how Renji had felt earlier.

"How did they all know where the grounds were...?" He asked himself, before remembering the issue of the untracable gigais.

It was around then I found out what set Byakuya apart from all the other captains, and I guess what put him one level above them. I had witnessed it before, but it wasn't until around that time that I was really able to piece it all together. Hell, I don't even think he understood when we first faught. But I would have never have thought he would have ended up being one of my greatest teachers. Well, not only mine, but all of ours.

I guess you could have called this phase 1 of our plans.


	4. Above the Rest

Chapter 4 is sort of where my ideas, and what made me want to write a fanfic unfold. When I create new content about an anime, instead of making an entirely new concept and using that, I prefer to take what's already adament in the show, and expand on that.

Just a quite note. I often used the term 'stepped' to infer that the character has used shunpo to come to their location. eg. Ichigo stepped towards Byakuya.

I also realized I have left in some of my editor notes (the #'s left in the middle of sentences). Since my editor is on holiday, and having the lack of decent internet, I have been unable to fill in these gaps in my knowledge. If anyone feels like taking it upon them to somehow fill in what I have left out, send me a PM, or leave a review, and it will be GREATLY appreciated.

Chapter 4

Above The Rest

"Since our limiters are still in place, getting down to theory is a good place to start" Toshirou said, mouth almost completely full with rice. "We get stronger by...?"

Rukia stood apart thinking technique would have been where they began, swordsmanship and the like, but she figured having her teachers hands filled with Uraharas stolen food might have made it a little hard.

"Our bodies react to micro~tears in the muscles, and the spiritual energy demands in battle, and to cope for the growning needs, muscle strengthen, and the amount of energy released is increased." Rukia replied, in all seriousness, as if for an exam.

Toshirou finished his mouthful.

"Correct, so applying that logic, if every time we nearly killed ourselves in combat, we would come back even stronger and stronger?" He continued, drawing his Zanpakuto.

Rukia widened her stance.

"Lets go!" He cried.

Toshirou stepped infront of Rukia swinging his Zanpakuto, the air whistling around the edge. The sharpness and condition of the blade was a repesentation of the connection between host and spirit, and there was no finer blade in either of the three planes of existance. Rukia lifted her sword to parry, but the power behind the swing was immense. The swords clashed, and the glance sent Rukia tumbling back. She wasn't prepared.

She breathed as she motioned to roll back and compose herself, but before she could react to her thought, the captain had stepped above her, thrusting his sword down into her coat between her arm and chest. This wasn't the technique practise she had anticipated.

Toshirou rose to his feet, and removed his Zanpakuto from her side.

"We're both aware you're only considered as strong as you are due to your combat tact and experience" He began, dashing back to a position similar to the beginning. "But there will be no need to study our opponents from the seretei."

Rukia caught on. She already knew of all of her ex~comrads Zanpakutos, and training with them gave her an idea of their fighting styles.

"No doubt they will make a similar mistake, and that's our chance to attack in unrelent, giving them no time to think" Toshirou continued.

She was ready this time, as she widened her stance again, in preparation for another attack. Their stares met, and Toshirou moved again.

"Sit upon frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshirou called.

His blade lengthened, and the chain and glaive emerged from the pommel of the sword. The air snapped cold as a massive trail of jagged ice erupted from the tip of the blade towards Rukia. Toshirou stepped again, away to Rukia's right, and unleashed another trail of ice, and again above her, from behind, and to her left.

Five attacks coming simultaniously from all sides, Rukia's only option was to defend. A feint call was heard from the crashing of the ice. Dust and ice was thrown into the air, obstucting Toshirou's vision of the aftermath of his assault. His eyes closed for a moment, listening for any change in his environment, suddenly opening them, and turning around, swiftly striking behind him with his blade. The two magnificant blades crashed, snow and ice falling from the strikes.

Rukia's shikai had been released, and glancing back to her previous location; the 4 ground attacks had been eqaulized be 4 similar ice barrages, and there was no trace on the one that had fallen from above. Due to the limiters still being in place, strength wise they were equal, but their technique and experience was setting them apart. While Rukia parried each of the subsequent attacks, their placement was perfect, each requiring a hard to train muscle group to aid in defending it. But she watched each attack carefully, beginning to understand his movements and trends.

Toshirou could feel his attacks being defending more aptly, and prepared for his next strike with intensity. Mid swing, the blade was sheathed with ice, and cold winds backed it. The blade was faster, heavier and more dense than before, and the attack caused Rukia's knees to buckle in, and the ground to crumble under the force, coming directly from above. Rukia jumped back, almost amazed at her superiors ingenuity. She had seen similar attacks from Ichigo, coating his Zanpakuto with spiritual power, and unleashing it when it connected, but never in a way the directly augmented the blade and swing of the sword. The attacks had stopped coming, as it was obvious to Toshirou that she had learn't something already from the edevour.

"When you power is equal, only use an attack like that to suprise the enemy" He said, sheathing his sword as the changes from his shikai seemed to fade with an icy wind. "But when you are stronger, or at a disadvanted, use it indefinetly."

To Rukia, the concept now made perfect sense, but nothing was able to prepare her for what he told her next.

"Ice type Zanpakutos like ours are best used to augment our already refined capabilities, and usually result in physical menifestions at higher levels" He began, and was pleased to see his pupil's eyes widen in awe, ready for his next words. "Like at Bankai."

Though they had only faught for no more than a minute, what Rukia had felt and learnt was simply unparalelled. The intelligence of the 10th's captain left her in awe. He was preparing her for her Bankai, and teaching her how to use it, before it had even be achieved.

When I saw 'it' in action, it was obvious to me that the captain of the 10th, Toshirou # was her mentor. And by nature, they turned out to probably be the greatest pair for combat.

Byakuya entered the massive training complex, with Ichigo following closely behind. Due to the nature of both Shinigami, Ichigo knew there was simply no point in trying to 'teach' eachother anything, unlike Toshirou and Rukia. While the limmiters were still in place, all that was left to do was refine what they already had. Byakuya continued to the centre of the field, and Ichigo took his stance in front of him.

"Now, I know you are probably thinking I have nothing to teach you" Byakuya began, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and regretting his previous thoughts. "But there is something only I can teach you, and though I dislike having to be the one to do so, our situation leaves us no choice."

Ichigo was already a student of Byakuya, and combat hadn't even been contemplated by either party yet. He was lost in thought of what Byakuya had that he didn't that wasn't unique to their own Bankai's and Zanpakuto specific abilities. He riddled his mind for things he had seen in combat with Byakuya, but there was simply nothing of note.

"You are probably thinking I still have nothing to offer" Byakuya continued, forcing a blank look to appear across Ichigo's face.

'How does he know what I'm thinking. Is that what hes going to teach me? Fucken wee, I'm gonna learn how to read minds' Ichigo thought, a sinister grin apearing on his face.

"Do you remember the moment I uttered the word 'Senkai'?"

Something snapped inside Ichigo. The time he faught with Byakuya in Soul Society, and he was surounded by rows and rows of vibrant pink swords. He was slower, weaker, and all in all completely at a disadvantage as soon as it began. The only thing saving him being his Hollow self and his unstable spiritual power.

"Now do you remember when I said Bankai was something only the noble families could achieve?"

Again, Byakuya's words rang inside Ichigo's mind, but he was having trouble piecing it together. Either way, that statement he said must have been wrong, as Renji and Ikkaku had both achieved Bankai, and neither of them were of noble birth.

"I wasn't completely wrong when I told you, I was simply lost in translation" Byakuya stated, drawing Ichigo out of his thought trance. "There was a tome, ancient, even to Soul Society, stating the conditions of Bankai. It was misread, making us believe Bankai was only achiveable for the nobles."

Ichigo was following, and he nodded, inviting Byakuya to continue.

"It wasn't Bankai that we read about, but something greater, and noticeably more powerful; Senkai, a third level of release"

Everything came together. Ichigo understood why he was in a losing battle until his Hollow self evened the tides. Byakuya had released what was thought at the time to just be an ability, not a completely new level of Zanpakuto release. His thoughts dawned on a greater level, a new high. But it was cut short when he remembered Byakuya's words.

"But wouldn't that mean only nobles are able to achieve it?" Ichigo asked, his disappoint obvious.

Byakuya smiled; the first sign of a more relaxed side Ichigo had never seen.

"And as far as Soul Society is concerned, Bankai isn't achievable in three days either"

I was truly amazed at what I was just told, but it also nearly made me laugh out loud when I thought about it later. Rukia was learning Bankai while the rest of us dawned on Senkai, the third level of release. It reminded me of Ulquiorra's second release, and how he had dominated while using it. I had a new respect of Byakuya, one that I can only describe now as one you can have for a teacher. Due to the limmiters, it wasn't worth an amazing amount of training, since there was no way to push ourselves. And apart from Senaki, there was nothing left for us to master.

Kenpachi and Renji's 'training' could be heard all throughout the underground of Urahara's shop, and it was obvious to the rest of us it was a bloody and mindless fight. Not only that, but it was also useless, seeing the limiters were still intact. Thankfully, Kisuke didn't lie when he said the gigais and limiters would be the easy part.


End file.
